Candlelight for Two
by Elemental Gypsy
Summary: Miguel/Kai:: What was suppose to be a group dinner for two rowdy Beyblade teams somehow ended up as a romantic candlelit dinner for two like minded captains. Was this all planned, and if so, by who?


**Title:** Candlelight for Two  
**Summary:** What was suppose to be a group dinner for two rowdy Beyblade teams somehow ended up as a romantic candlelit dinner for two like minded captains. Was this all planned, and if so, by who?  
**Pairings:** Miguel/Kai  
**Warnings:** Fluff! And well, er…Fluff!  
**Disclaimer:** Don't own Beyblade. Blunt, I know, but it doesn't make it any less true…

Hey there! Yep, another oneshot from me to you. As usually, there's not much point to this fic other than the mindless yet sweet fluffy goodness you've come to expect X3 Like I can do anything else! Please enjoy!

* * *

"Hey, Kai!"

With his eyebrow twitching violently at the loud interruption, Kai lifts his eyes over the high rise of business papers. He's not in the mood to deal with Tyson's pestering right now. He's been here all morning and afternoon slaving over the paperwork he unwillingly lets get out of hand. Owning several companies has a lot more paperwork than he thought.

Hey, it's not his fault that his teammates, Grev, constantly get themselves into trouble and he is the only one who can get them out of it, now is it? Maybe he should hire a secretary. Then again, knowing his luck he'd be stuck with some deranged fangirl who would spend her days trying to flirt with him rather than working.

"What do you want, Tyson?" Kai asks roughly, no interest in his tone whatsoever.

A moment later, a wildly grinning world champion steps into his private office in the BBA building and throws himself down in one of the chairs, propping his dirt encrusted shoes on Kai's already unorganized desk, prompting a look of utter disgust to grace Kai's refine features.

"Whatcha doing?" the not-as-pudgy-as-he-used-to-be teen asks, either ignoring the foul look on Kai's face, or is totally oblivious to it. Although, the latter seems more plausible.

"It's a mysterious thing called work," Kai replies, sarcasm heavy in his voice, his eyebrow twitching slightly. "Nothing you have ever experienced before in your life, is it?"

Tyson lifts one arm behind his head as the other moves to scratch his nose…the inside of his nose. "Whatever you say, Kai."

Kai's delicate eyebrow gives another twitch. "I'll ask again," he says slowly. "What the hell do you want, Tyson?"

"Jeez, no need to be so grumpy, Kai," Tyson replies, still scratching his nose. "I'm here to tell you that we're having dinner with Barthez Battalion tonight at a fancy restaurant. You so have to come."

"I might not be able to," Kai tells him, casting a quick glance at the monstrous stacks of paper he needs to wade through. It's like mould; growing when he isn't looking.

"But, Kai!" Tyson immediately starts whining, slipping his feet off the desk and slamming them on the floor, grinding in any dirt from his shoes into the carpet.

"Tyson," Kai says in an attempt to explain himself, knowing that when Tyson gets into a full-blown whine, he's impossible to deal with. Even on a good day.

"Don't be such a wet blanket!"

"Would you just list-?"

Tyson ignores him and folds his arms over his chest, looking defiant. "You're coming and that's that."

"Tyson…"

"I'm not leaving this room until you agree to come!"

Slamming the folder that is in his hands on his desk, both his eye and eyebrow twitching violently, Kai snarls dangerously from sheer annoyance. "Fine," he says in a threatening manner. "I'll go to this dinner, so long as you get up off your ass and get out of my sight in the next ten seconds."

"I knew you would come," Tyson says as he jumps to his feet, a huge smile on his, seemingly happy with himself. "Ok, the place we're going to is called the Silver Waters Restaurant. It's an ocean side restaurant, isn't that cool?"

"You have ten seconds, Tyson," Kai reminds him.

"Yeah, yeah," Tyson mutters as he casually places his hands behind his head and turns to leave. But he pauses half way to the door and turns back around. "Oh, and Kai, one more thing…"

Kai's eyebrow gives yet another twitch. "What?" he practically snarls.

"Can I have some money?" Tyson asks, bashfully placing a hand behind his head. "Me and Daichi ate more than we should at the local-"

"Get the hell out of my office!" Kai snarls as he suddenly jumps to his feet, grabs a folder and throws it at his piggish teammate. Tyson gives a startle cry and dashes out the office, the folder soon following, hitting the wall outside the door, and sending paper in every direction.

Slowly lowering himself back into his seat, Kai draws in a deep breath through his nose, exhaling through his mouth as he slowly count backwards from a hundred.

"I am calm," Kai tells himself, repeating it over and over again like a personal mantra. "He is not worth getting angry over."

After performing his calming techniques he perfected over the years, Kai opens his eyes and grabs another folder, flipping through the pieces of paper inside. However, he is unable to truly concentrate, and the thought of spending an evening with another team besides just plain old Grev is actually quite appealing. He rather enjoys the company of Barthez Battalion. Sure, Aaron gets on his nerves sometimes, and Matilda's shyness and indecisiveness does tend to be a little overwhelming at the best of times. But if he had to choose between spending the night with Grev or Barthez Battalion after a long and frustrating day, the answer is easy.

Barthez Battalion wins.

Although, if he was asked which member of the Spanish team he enjoys the company of the most, Miguel is the obvious answer. They get along really well. Hit it off instantly, which surprised Kai just a little. He never warmed to someone so quickly before. Well, Miguel is charming, friendly and kind. Despite having blonde hair, blue eyes and bronze skin, he's quiet modest and down to earth. He isn't an out going flirt like a certain other blonde Kai could name.

He's different. That's probably what Kai likes the most about him.

Just realizing that the folder he's been staring at for the last half an hour is actually upside down, Kai decides that he's had enough for today. He carelessly throws the folder over his shoulder and gets up to his feet. He's cleaners are going to have a heart attack when they enter his office tonight, but at this moment in time, he doesn't care very much. He needs to get out.

Grabbing his stuff, Kai notes the time and realizes that he doesn't have time to go home and have a shower before the dinner. He'll just have enough time to find the place and get there just as the others are sitting down. If this occasion is anything like the others, there will be fights amongst the younger members of his teammates at where they want to sit and what they want to order. He's seen enough of that crap. He doesn't need to see it again.

Rubbing soothing circles on his temples, Kai sighs softly to himself. "I hope I still have my headache tablets in the car."

------------------------------

Finding the place was actually easier than Kai first thought. Tyson just told him the name of the place and that it was located near the ocean. Not the best directions he's ever received, but the best set of directions he'd ever received from the world champion.

Tyson has been known to get lost in a candy store, so this is a huge improvement for him. He's starting to grow up, it seems.

Looking around at his surroundings, Kai can't help but raise a define eyebrow at all the couples enjoying each other's company, being bathed in the gentle light of a single candle in the middle of their small and intimate tables. There is only a light murmuring of voices and the sound of the waves gently lapping the shore beneath the restaurants very foundations reaches Kai's ears easily. The lighting is dark, the mood is peaceful, and surroundings comforting…

This doesn't look like a very good place for two rowdy Beyblade teams to meet and have dinner…

And speaking of Beyblade teams, where the hell are they? Tyson better not have given him the wrong name of the restaurant. Unless they've been kicked out already by the fore mention teen's eating habits. At this rate, there won't be a restaurant or café left in the entire city of Tokyo that will allow Tyson pass their doors to eat.

Yet again, Kai's eyebrow begins to twitch as he narrows his eyes in annoyance. "That pig," he growls.

"Kai?"

Whipping around at the sound of his name, spoken by a familiar voice, Kai finds himself staring into a pair of stunning sapphire blue eyes and his annoyance suddenly begins to fade away. "Miguel?" he says, blinking his own eyes slowly.

Miguel offers a small smile, brightening his already handsome face before glancing around. "Tyson told me to come here. I'm not late, am I?"

"No, you're not late," Kai replies, jerking his thumb over his shoulder at the people sitting at their tables. "In fact, we're the only ones here."

"What?" Miguel murmurs as he glances over Kai's shoulder, quickly noting that the restaurant appears a little quiet, cozy, and well…romantic. There are couples everywhere, glancing at each other with longing gaze through the romantic haze of a solitarily flickering candle on their small, two seated tables.

A look of confusion and mild annoyance flickers across Miguel's handsome face. "Don't tell me Tyson gave me the wrong address?"

Kai sighs wearily, fixing the scarf around his neck. "Either that, or they've been kicked out already."

"That could be possible," Miguel replies with a thoughtful look on his face before shaking his head and looking at Kai, questioningly. "What do we do now?"

Kai opens his mouth to reply but pauses when he feels a presence behind him. He turns around, subconsciously taking a step back to move beside Miguel to regard a tall and elderly gentleman, dressed in a fine tux, his gray hair slick back, appearing before the two with his arms folded behind his back.

"Young master Kai Hiwatari and Young master Miguel Lavalier, I presume?"

Both Kai and Miguel blink in confusion before nodding mutely. Kai, himself, is used to people calling him young master because of his status. But Miguel has never been called such a title in his life and quickly grows suspicious as to what could possibly be going on.

The elderly gentleman smiles and motions them to follow him. "This way, if you will."

In a state of shock and suspicion, the two Beyblade captains follow him as they weave their way deeper into the restaurant, the lighting becoming dimmer and more intimate with each step. Finally, they reach their table for two sitting on the balcony, hanging a mere foot over the water of the ocean. The balcony appears to be rather isolated; the nearest table is feet away inside, an elderly couple occupying it.

Kai pauses in his movements for a moment, gazing out at the endless sea before him. The sun is just starting to set over the water, decorating the sky in an array of beautiful red, pinks, purples and oranges, before turning into twilight, allowing the stars to sparkle in a dark blue velvet sky.

The sight is truly breath taking.

"Please take your seats. A waiter will be here shortly to take your orders," the elderly man tells them before giving the two a small smile and turning to walk back through the restaurant.

Glancing down at the table, both teens can't help but realize that it appears to be quite romantic and cozy, but quickly dismisses the thought of a romantic dinner for two as they glance at each other, soft denials in their heads as they take their seats.

"What do you thinks going on?" Miguel asks, unable to hide the suspicion in his voice. It appears to him that the restaurant was only expecting him and Kai.

Kai appears silent for a moment as he turns his gaze back to the sea before him and finding himself shrugging carelessly. "Who knows? But I guess it's kinda nice being able to eat out and not worry about keeping the others in line."

A smile graces Miguel's lips as he nods, knowing all to well what Kai is inferring. He has experienced a few events himself, and has heard many more stories from the enigma himself. He turns his gaze to the ocean as well, but slowly his eyes drift towards Kai. He looks simply mesmerizing sitting there, the cool sea breeze gracefully dancing with his hair. A loose strand of his stormy gray bangs sudden dips across his face and Kai lifts his hand to curl it behind his ear, Miguel's heart melting at the tender smile on Kai's lips.

Yes, simply stunning.

"Something wrong?" Kai suddenly asks, snapping Miguel out of his trance like state.

Miguel is about to reply that it's nothing when something catches his eye. He looks closer and notices that there is a small white thing resting precariously in Kai's hair.

"Oh, you have something in your hair," he says.

Kai blinks and lifts his hand, letting his fingers hover just before the stormy gray strands. "Do I? Where?"

Without much thought, Miguel leans across the table and carefully trails his fingers through the silky locks, subconsciously noting how pleasantly soft his hair is and resisting the urge to literally run his fingers through it. "I'll get it," he says.

A light dusting of pink settles across the bridge of Kai's nose as he sits still, feeling awkward, but not unpleasant. Miguel's fingers are just touching his hair, and yet, he is causing slight shivers to race through his body.

Drawing back almost as if in slow motion, Miguel sits back in his seat, a white piece of fluff between his fingers. "Got it," he says.

"T-thank you," Kai stutters a little uncharacteristically as he glances off to the side. As he does so, his gaze collides with that of an elderly couple he saw earlier and they appear to be looking at him with a sense of understanding and amusement.

"It's alright, sweetie," the elderly woman says with a gentle tone. "It's perfectly natural to be nervous on your first date."

…Date?

Kai and Miguel both sit up straight and gazes at each other before abruptly looking away, much to the couples' amusement.

"Oh no, we're not together like that," Kai replies, blushing a shade similar to that of an overripe tomato, a thin smile on his lips.

"There's been a misunderstanding," Miguel says, in a similar situation as Kai.

The elderly couple across from them simply laughs knowingly into their hands and turn back to each other, amusement on their faces. Miguel and Kai abruptly look away from them, hesitant to look at each other.

"They must be senile," Kai whispers, his expression shy and nervous, a shaky and forced grin on his lips.

"Yeah," Miguel replies quickly, a nervous smile of his own adorning his lips. He shifts awkwardly in his seat and turns to glance out at the water of the ocean once again. For some reason, the sight of the full moon gracing the sea with waves of silver, the sound of the waves gently lapping at the support posts, the feel of the breeze through his hair makes him feel slightly calmer, bolder even. He turns back to Kai, nervous but also a sense of determination in his eyes.

He's beginning to understand now. His fondness towards Kai, the feeling of comfort and yet nervous giddiness when he's around him. He looks forward to the moments he gets to spend with Kai, be is alone together or with their teammates.

He understands now…and there's no way he's letting a moment like this slip through his fingers to find out whether Kai feels the same way.

"Kai?" he says as he abruptly takes to his feet, lingering on his side of the table for a moment before moving to stand near Kai, taking his hand in his.

With the blush still dancing across his cheeks, Kai glances up at Miguel a sense of confusion in his eyes. But also a sense of hope as Miguel takes his lithe hand in his much larger one and helps him to his feet.

"What is it?" he asks softly, but his heart thundering in his chest.

Without a word, Miguel places an arm around the small of Kai back, his fingers curling around his waist as he pulls him against his chest. Instinct suddenly takes over and Kai, for his part, places his free hand on his chest and takes a step closer to him, their bodies pressing tighter together. The feeling of Miguel's warm body against his almost causes Kai's knees to buckle and he sinks further against him. Kai's eyelids suddenly feel heavy as Miguel leans forward and presses their foreheads together tenderly as they gaze into each other's eyes. Miguel's gaze is soft, yet shimmering with a sense of passion Kai thought he would never see in his life.

Passion he is certain is shimmering in his own eyes.

This feeling, it's foreign to Kai. The contentment, the peacefulness, the warmth, the comfort; it's all new to him. And…he likes it.

"This is a set up," Kai whispers as he licks his lips subconsciously.

"Yeah," Miguel replies just as softly, his lips tingling by the feel of Kai's warmth breath ghosting over them. "I know."

Kai tilts his head to the side ever so slightly, his eyelids falling heavier and soon they slip close entirely. "Then maybe we shouldn't let this moment go to waste."

"Absolutely not," Miguel breathes, disentangling his hand from Kai's the gently caress the curl of his neck. A heart stopping second later, Miguel closes the slight distance between them and presses their lips together, softly and tenderly.

The feel of Miguel's lips against his causes Kai's heart to skip a beat and he releases a small gasp, not of surprise, but of approval. Deep in his heart, he knows he's been longing for such a tender moment to share with Miguel like this. He parts his lips on a sigh when he feels Miguel's tongue move across his bottom lip, caressing it for a moment before slipping inside his mouth, searching and tasting with such relentless passion that Kai has to curl his fingers around the material on Miguel's shoulders to stay upright.

The fingers of Kai's neck trail up to entangle themselves in his hair, pulling him deeper into the kiss as their tongues battle it out for dominance, Kai submitting when Miguel strokes the roof of his mouth, earning himself a moan of approval. Breathing silently trough their noses, they stay in this intimate moment for the longest of time, no one from the restaurant or any fellow patrons having the guts to pull them apart, even for a moment.

Finally, the two pull their mouths away from each other, panting lightly as the cling tightly to the other. A blush graces Kai's cheeks, a few shades darker than the one on Miguel's that adorns his own. "Miguel?"

"You have no idea how long I've waited to do that," Miguel replies, a small smile on his lips.

A smile appears on Kai's lips as well and he wraps his arms around Miguel's neck and presses their foreheads together in a tender display of affection. "About as long as I have, I bet."

A chuckle passes Miguel's lips for a brief moment before he leans forward and kisses Kai on the lips once again, this one turning as passionate as the one previous.

------------------------

"It worked," Claude mutters to the dark haired neko standing next to him as they peer through an open window at the restaurant. He still can't believe Ray managed to talk the restaurant owners into allowing his scheme to get their two captains together to go a head. What's even more amazing, he managed to get their teammates to help, Tyson the most eager! He always thought the World Champion had a crush on Kai.

"Do you think it's fair?" he suddenly asks. "I mean, tricking Miguel and Kai like this?"

Ray turns to face the slender teen, a look of disapproval on his face. "Trick is such a negative word, Claude. I prefer to think we're helping them."

Rolling his eyes heavenward, Claude shakes his head. "Helping them without their consent, you mean?"

A laugh passes Ray's lips. "Hey, I like the sound of that. Besides, we both know Kai and Miguel have been pining after each other for ages. It's about time they get together, don't you think?"

"I suppose," Claude says with a small sigh. "It does get a little tiring watching the two unconsciously flirt with each other."

Ray nods his head. "Only those two could be madly in love with each other and have no idea."

"Some people are just so naïve," Claude says as he subconsciously leans his head against Ray's shoulder. And Ray wraps his arm around his shoulder, unconsciously holding him close.

"I know!"

* * *

X3 I haven't got much else to say, I'm afraid. Nothing you haven't heard before.

Please review.


End file.
